Doppelganger
by Pennae
Summary: Jak and co. are celebrating at the Naughty Ottsel the day Errol is defeated. Sent back to Sandover, Daxter, Tess, Jak, Torn and Ashelin must find a way back home. But what happens when Jak finds a mysterious waterfall? Rated T for mild laguage. Maybe.
1. Prolouge

The day the precursors left in their magnificent spaceship, celebrations were popping up all over both Spargus and Haven. They had plenty of reasons, too: Errol was defeated, and he dark makers had been destroyed. But we are going to bypass all of the other, less important parties, and head straight to the biggest one around: we find ourselves in the Naughty Ottsel.

Everyone who was anyone was there. Torn, the leader of Freedom League, was currently sitting at the bar, just getting started on the night's round of drinks; Daxter, the owner of the bar, was dealing out the drinks; Tess was in the back, getting some more liquor- it was going extremely fast; Ashelin was out on the dance floor, of all places; and Jak was sitting next to Torn, desperately wishing he could get drunk. Unfortunately for him, the light eco in his system was preventing that, but he was having a good time nonetheless. Keira was on her way, but alas, we don't care about her.

The air was charged with a positive aura. There were flashing lights, booming music, and a mood that not even the end of the world could put a stop to. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Ashelin froze in the middle of a complicated dance move; Torn was gesturing wildly in the air; Dax was just about to kiss Tess, and Keira was about a block away. A short, cloaked figure appeared then strode purposefully through the crowd, toward the bar. On the way, it tapped the frozen Ashelin on the shoulder; it moved on to Jak and Torn, tapping them on the shoulder as well. The same went for Dax and Tess. As soon as time resumed, the figure disappeared. The lights popped, sizzled, and sparked, causing the crowd to panic.

Poor, unsuspecting Keira happened to walk in at that exact moment.

Jak, Dax, Tess, Ashelin, and Torn were gone.

**_______________**

**Word Count: 320  
****_______________**

**Ok people, my first fic! I hope you all enjoy it! Constructive critisism welcomed! (Aka: R&R)  
****Sorry the prolouge is so short. I can't promise an update date, 'cause of school, 'n stuff... And my beta has currently given up fanfiction for lent *gasp* so it may be a little rough around the edges untill she can get to that.**


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Wow. I'm shocked. I actually am updating! Not only that, but people actually like my story! *begins to hyperventilate*

Okay, spaz moment over.

To my reviewers: I have to say, there is nothing like getting a review to swell your already overly stuffed head.

Liveblondeordietryin: Love the name! Anyway, thanks- I have this thing about grammar. It really grates on my nerves to read fics that are like: "Pie i like" said bob joe bob CHICKEN! Andcat. Lieks pie two!

…Well, you get my point.

Sunshine Moment: So, what'dya think 'bout this chappie? Long enough?

Tornscommander09: Here's your answer! (BTW, it sorta tells you in the summary…)

* * *

Last time, in Doppelganger: *enter theme music of your choice*

_Jak, Dax, Tess, Ashelin, and Torn were gone._

* * *

The group of five soon found themselves in a small clearing, surrounded on all sides by lush foliage. Obviously, wherever they were, it was **not **Haven City.

"Where the hell are we?!" Torn demanded, standing up from his place on the ground.

"I don't know. I think we should scout the area and check for any immediate threats," Ashelin suggested.

"Good idea, sweet cheeks. Why don't I head out with you, while the rest of our party goes in the other direction so we can be…. alone…." Daxter said. In response, Ashelin gave him a look that reminded him of their first encounter. He shuddered violently at the thought. "Or I could just…. go with Jak…."

"I don't think we should split up. This place seems… familiar… and I have a bad feeling," Jak began.

"Well, that's good enough for me. Whenever Jak has a bad feeling, it usually means 'imminent death' or something," Daxter said, hopping on Jak's shoulder. "And I agree with ya, buddy. There's something eerily familiar 'bout this place…"

With that, the group began to walk in a random direction, Dax on Jak's shoulder, Tess on Ashelin's. Soon they came to a stream and saw their first piece of fauna from this new place. In the water were medium sized eels: they were surrounded by a cloud of toxic- looking gas, and spikes ranging from large to small protruded from their backs.

"I have a feeling we probably shouldn't drink the water," stated Captain Obvious, aka Torn. While he said that, Ashelin leaned in for a closer look. One of the eels spotted her and decided that she looked a lot like- well, whatever it is these fish eat. It shot out of the water, causing Praxis's daughter to jump back, dislodging Tess from her shoulder.

Suddenly, both Jak and Daxter were hit by a wave of déjà vu, simultaneously yelling, "No!" while lunging forward. Luckily Jak was able to reach the female Ottsel before she was devoured by a large boa constrictor that dropped out of the trees. Using his 'highly trained killer instincts', Daxter pounced… Not really. Torn pulled out a Scatter gun and fired it, disintegrating into green globs of eco.

* * *

Keira walked into the Naughty Ottsel, seconds after the five had vanished. The crowd was clueless; all they had noticed were the lights. Soon they resumed their party, but not before Keira had noticed something was wrong.

"Dax? Jak? Tess?" She called behind the bar. "Anyone?" Finding no- one, she tried to call Torn on his Comm. When he didn't answer, she tried Ashelin with the same result. Next she called up Sig.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Sig! Is Jak with you?"

"Naw, chill pepper! I'm headin' over to meet 'em at the Ottsel! He should be there already!"

"Well, that's what I thought- but I can't find him, Tess, Dax, Torn, or Ashelin at all!"

"Be there in a sec. Hold tight!" With that, Sig hung up. A few moments later, Keira met him just outside of the bar in the sand shark. "Hop in, cherry. Let's go pay our friend Onin a visit, see if she knows anything.

The two pulled up outside Onin's tent, where Brutter happened to be standing.

"Hey Brutter. Onin here?" Keira inquired.

"Yah! Brutter waiting for Onin to take her to party! Then Brutter thank little orangey warrior for all he done! He save all us!" Brutter stated, thrilled that he knew someone so important.

"That's nice Brutter," Keira mumbled as she ducked into the tent, where she was greeted by Pecker. Sort of.

"How long does it take one woman to get ready for a party?! Sheesh! You'd think she just fell asleep, or something! BrrrrRRRAAAAKKKK!"" Pecker squawked, literally. He turned to Keira. "What do you want?! We'll be there in a little bit. Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Pecker! Shut your trap for just a moment! Jak and Dax are missing!" Sig interrupted.

* * *

"Aww…. C'mon! We finally kick Errol's but, defeat the dark makers, not to mention the times where we trapped Gol and Maia and killed Kor, and now, we don't even get more than a few **hours** and we have already been thrown into another, stupid, dangerous mission 'for the good of the universe'! Well I for one am **sick **of it. What about you, Jak? …Jak? Jak!" Daxter ran over to his friend, still attempting to get his attention. Jak was frozen to the spot; this time, however, it was not because of some magic time stopping power or even one of the CG's tranquilizer darts- No, it was the scene in front of him. Upon seeing what froze his friend, Daxter froze too.

"Not. Possible."

In front of the two was a cliff that provided a view of the entire area. Somewhere, the stream behind them must have become a waterfall, for it continued below them before emptying into the sea. Beyond the stream was a small, primitive village made up of small, wooden huts. A bridge of some sort extended out into the water; at the top was a larger, two story hut that had many alien plants growing through the gaps.

"It's… it's….!" Daxter stuttered.

"….Sandover…." Jak finished.

"Whoa, whoa- hold up. Isn't that in the past? As in, hundreds or years ago?" Torn interrupted.

"Yes. Yes, yes yes yes! We're home! Home home home home home! WOOHOO!" Daxter began to do a happy dance.

"Then this must be the Forbidden Jungle!" Jak realized. "And the Bridge must be… right over there!" The two friends attempted to make a break for it, but were held back by Torn. Unfortunately for him, as far as Jak was concerned, nothing was getting in the way of his happiness and him, and began to change into Dark.

Seeing this, Torn instantly let go. "Whoa, no need to be drastic, kid! All I'm trying to say is, if this is the past, they don't have weapons like ours and we certainly don't want to go Dark on them." Seeing the logic, Jak instantly calmed down.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Let's just leave the guns here for now. Also, we have no idea when we are. We don't even know if the Shadow has brought the kid- I mean you- back yet. Let's not go rushing into things just yet."

"Well, we do know that old greenstuffs is here. I mean, who else has a house like that?" Dax said, gesturing to the hut over the water.

"Point. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay him a visit." So, much slower this time, the group slowly made their way into the valley.

* * *

Word Count: 1,116

* * *


End file.
